My Avalon
by Skuggfaxe
Summary: A story about, mostly, Amber and Lexs relationship that takes place after series 5. And what will happen to them when something even more unexpected happens...
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer:** I don't_ _own The Tribe or the characters. I don't own the song that is in the prologue, it's called **Avalon** by **Lovebugs feat. Lene Marlin**. I've also used that title for the name of this story._

_**Pairings: **Amber/Lex, Amber/original male character, Lex/original female character and maybe more, who knows?__  
**Author: **Skuggfaxe_

_Sorry for my half bad English. It's one of my first fan fiction so please **read & review** and tell me what I can do better. The song in the prolouge has inspired me very much in this story and it's one of my many favorite songs._

* * *

_I want to run but I can't hide  
The feelings grow inside  
Love will always find its way  
I want to turn but it's too late  
Love will always conquer hate  
Just one kiss and I'm okay_

_I want you to be my Avalon  
The sweet unknown  
Come on over and take on me  
I want you to see my Avalon  
The love has grown  
From here to eternity_

_I never felt this way before  
I'm scared but still want more  
Love will always find its time  
I've been waiting for so long  
For this moment sweet to come  
Just one kiss and you'll be fine_

_I want you to be my Avalon  
The sweet unknown  
Come on over and take on me  
I want you to see my Avalon  
The love has grown  
From here to eternity_

_You're a mystery  
What you are to me  
Is everything that I am not  
Take me by my hand  
Oh, make me understand  
Make me understand_

_Love goes on and on and on...  
Love goes on and on and on..._


	2. Home

**Chapter one - Home**

"Finally!" Trudy said as the Mallrats saw the mall in front of them.  
"Home, sweet, home" Jack said happily satisfied. Amber sighed. Home. Home. The mall was their home. For some years ago she'd thought would end up with a little child living in a shopping mall with some very different people. But those were her family now. At least some of them. But they were back home again. The long days on the boat and on the island had been rough.

The island was called Techno Island because the Technos had most of their prisoners there. Ram said he didn't really know about that and Jay did seem to believe him, so did the others as well. But they couldn't find any of the Mallrats there, just the little picture and the text "DELETED". Amber's last hopes of seeing Bray alive someday was now gone. She didn't find him. At least she had her son. Ellie really hoped to find her sister, but she didn't. At least she had her boyfriend Jack. Lex was searching for Tai-San, but he couldn't find her either. But he had no one. Well, he had the rest of the Mallrats but no one really special. Everyone he ever cared more about had died or were gone.

Seeing the picture of Bray and the text "DELETED" over and over again made Amber understand. In this world it didn't matter if you did good things or not. There was no justice in this world. This world wasn't gonna change - not for a very, very long time. There wasn't sides like good or bad that mattered. There were just survive or die.

The rumors were that the virus in their city were gone. Though the most of the Mallrats had something back home that made them not wanting to get back. Seeing the places made them remembering everything they've been through. So many memories. Painful memories.

But they all agreed that it would be better go get back then to live on the boat and search for a new home for - they didn't know how long. But they did have one option more. Split up. They could go different ways. Try to find a better life. The ones who should have anyone to share their new life with did think about the option. But they decided not to. Even Ebony. There was some sceptical thoughts about that. Probably she couldn't stand loosing the power she had in the city.

But suddenly they were home again. The inside of the mall looked the same. They were surprised that no one had crashed the place. The fresh food had rotten but the rest of it were still eatable. The old Mallrats took their old rooms and the new ones took the remaining rooms. It felt good to be home again. Finally some privacy again.

She and Jay was no longer a couple. He had found some old Techno friends, stayed with them on the island. Actually she didn't miss him at all. She didn't felt anything. Well, that wasn't true. But at least not for Jay. The new feelings made her a little bite frightened. There wasn't much things that frightened her but things that she in no way could control did. And the worse thing was - she liked it.


	3. Understanding

**Chapter 3 - Understanding**

The next morning they decided to check out the city, two and two. They were all excited to go out on the streets again, for the first time for a long time Amber felt some happiness. Ram, Darryl, Jack and Ellie went to the hotel, since they didn't really trust Ram to go there with only Darryl. Slade and Ebony went to sector 12, Trudy, Salene and Ruby, who still felt sick after being hit by the truck, wanted to stay in the mall with Lottie, Sammy, Bray Jr and Brady. The only ones left was Amber and Lex. And there was plenty of streets to check out. Amber thought Lex would start arguing about it but he didn't. "Where do we start?" he asked. They decided an area and soon they were out on the streets of the city.

After walking a bite Lex broke the silence:

"So, what exactly should we do?"

"What do you mean?" she answered confused.

"Well, what are we supposed to do out here?"

"Ehm... I don't know, really but..." He interrupt her.

"I just thought you know"

"Why?"

"´Cuse you're the one who decide stuff, aren't you?" He said quickly

"Me?" Amber said a bite shocked.

"Yes, you're the 'boss' right?" She began smiling. "What?" Now, he was the confused one.

"I just never thought I'd hear you say that" she continued smiling.

"What?"

"About me being the 'boss'" she replied smiling.

"Oh, that" He said with a little laugh. "Well, what I meant" Amber raised an eyebrow still smiling.

"Do you think I'm 'bossy'?" She said a bite ironic.

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant!" He replied, Amber thought he said it like something ironic to, not the way he used to say things. They both smiled while the were talking. Sometimes they almost laughed to, for the first time they felt like they had fun together. For the first time they had time to talk to each other about other things then problems with the tribe.

"What am I doing?" she said suddenly. He looked like a question mark. "I shouldn't have fun with you!?"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you and me we, don't like each other because we don't ehm.." she couldn't really find the word, but still she was smiling.

"Understand each other?" He completed what se had began. She looked at him and saw that he wasn't smiling anymore. She stopped smiling to.

They remained silence for a while.

"I guess people understand things in time" He said, Amber wasn't really sure about what he meant or if he meant anything with it at all.

**  
AN: Please review and say what you think :) Everything is welcomed **


	4. Thinking about you

**4 - Thinking about you**

After the long day Lex went to bed not to late. He was trying to read some book and learn more. He forgot about the time and he discovered everything was silent in the Mall. Everyone must be sleeping he thought. Suddenly he heard some noise. Like someone was crying. He concentrate on the book again. But the noise didn't stop. "Damn!" he thought. He walked out of his room and followed the noise. He stopped outside of Amber's room.

Amber couldn't sleep. She just sat on the roof. Looking out on the city. It felt like she watched the city. Like the city needed her. Like it was back in the old days. But these days were over now and everything was different. It wasn't just the situation with the city. It was this thing with Lex. She couldn't let go of what he said yesterday. She thought about it over and over again. Suddenly she discovered that she was thinking about Lex - again. She couldn't stop herself. These days she always ended up thinking about him. About things he said, about how he moved, about how... Stop! Now she was there again. But when she thought about in another perspective. What was so wrong about it?

Lex looked into Amber's room discreet. Bray Jr was crying, but he couldn't see Amber. He looked around for someone who could help him. Of course there was no one there. Nobody seemed to take notice of it, except him. He walked over to the baby's bed. "Hush" he tried when he couldn't think of anything better. "Stupid..." he mumbled and sighed. Without thinking on the consequences he carefully lifted the baby and began to rock it.

Amber decided to get back inside. What if what if Bray Jr woke up all alone, screaming until everyone was awake? She walked in silence towards her room. The mall was silent. Just as it was outside the big building. No fights outside at night anymore, she thought. She stopped in the doorway. She looked more surprised than she ever had done. Lex, was in her room, rocking her baby, who actually seemed to sleep. They both looked peaceful together. Obviously he hadn't seen her yet. She didn't know what to do. Luckily, he discovered he was being watched before she said anything.

Lex wasn't sure for how long she had been watching him. She just stood there, looking beautiful. Wait? What did he just think? That Amber was beautiful? It was an awkward situation for him. He had been in many embarrassing situations before but no one like this. "Eh...! I..." he tried to excuse himself. "Hush!" she said calmly. "Don't wake him." He was unsure what to do so he gave her the baby. She put him down in the bed and pulled Lex out of the room.

"He was crying and there was no one around so I thought I try to make him sleep." He said trying.

"It looks like you did so." she said smiling. "Thanks"

"Well..." as he looked up they happened to look into each others eyes. His brown eyes didn't look as cold as they use to do, Amber thought. He looked beautiful, actually. And she couldn't look away, she was stuck. He didn't look away either. Without really thinking about it she kissed him. Quickly. So he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Neither pull away, neither kiss her back. She just wanted to try.

Lex felt surprised. Before he managed to do something she had disappeared into her room. Wow, he thought. What happened? Did Amber really kiss me? He looked at the way she disappeared. After a little while he walked back to his room, as he couldn't find any better thing to do.

* * *

**AN: Finally ready with next chapter. I put up chapter 3 when chapter 4 is ready, chapter 4 when chapter 5 is ready and so on. Probably next chapter will be up quite soon I think, comments are as always loved :)**


End file.
